Unforseen
by Rainstorm Elegance
Summary: She had forgotten about him...until now. Pulled back to Gaea, Hitomi finds a certain King all grown up and oozing out manliness. For them it was like falling in love all over again. Only problem: He’s married. Will duty overpower love?
1. Unforseen Departure

**Darien**: Say it!

No.

**Darien**: Say it or your Van plushie dies.

You are absolutely detestable.

**Darien**: I'm waiting...(holds Van plushie over the loo ready to be meet it's watery death)

Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Just...don't flush the plushie...(Grumbles) I don't own Escaflowne. Happy?! Now give me back my plushie! He's MINE!

(Tackles Darien to the ground)

* * *

**Unforseen **

**by: Rainstorm Elegance**

**Chapter 1 – Unforseen Departure**

* * *

"Well, well, well…If it isn't our little Hitomi! I must say you look like a fine piece of female ass today." 

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the grinning man behind the mahogany office desk as she took a seat in front of him. Ever since Yukari's sudden enlightment in the fashion department she had urged Hitomi into a shopping spree to turn her into one of the most desirable women in Tokyo city. She'd said it was theraputical purposes, to cheer her up a bit. Hitomi thought it was because Yukari was just plain bored and had nothing else to do but take her up as a project.

That's how she ended up wearing a cream colored business suit today which flattered her figure and emphasized her shapely legs, the mini-skirt stopping about mid-thigh. Her honey-blonde hair, which now reached down to in-between her shoulder blades, was sweeped into a simple but neat low ponytail, a few strands escaping the elastic band and settling gracefully upon her shoulders.

"Do you always greet women like this, or am I just an exception?"

The man laughed and leaned forward glancing down at her long legs as she crossed them.

"Not always. But for you and your new skirt it's my duty as a man to make an exception," he said giving her a playful wink.

"Greg!" Hitomi cried swatting him on the arm as the man laughed at her embarrassed face. "Seriously, if you weren't my boss I'd be chucking my shoe at you for perverted comments."

"Me? Say something perverted? I never said anything perverted," Greg said giving her a mock innocent look.

"What do you call making reference to my ass then?" Hitomi said.

"A compliment?"

"My ass doesn't need compliments," Hitomi said dryly.

"You're completely right. I bet it gets quite enough of them as it is," Greg said and his eyes twinkled behind his reading glasses. "So. What kind of panties you have on today, Hitomi?"

"I have a high-heeled shoe and I'm not afraid to use it," the woman before him warned with a pointed glare shot in his direction.

Her boss sighed miserably.

"What is it with women always threatening me with pointy objects, anyways?" he said dejectedly. Pushing back his glasses to rest at comfortable spot on his nose he turned serious.

"Alright Hitomi. What have you got for me this week?"

"An article on a political scandal. Apparently, chairman Yoshio Miasaki has been doing some illegal transactions," Hitomi said handing him a manila folder. "You'll find the evidence in the appendix."

"Another front page?" he said leafing through the article.

"Don't know. You're the editor," she said waiting as he scanned the information.

"Damn it, Kanzaki! This stuff is marvelous!" he said after a while of silent reading. "Do you know how this will sell?! That's it. I'm giving you a raise girl. And you know what? I'm giving you a promotion too!"

Hitomi smiled.

"So I suppose it's made it to the front page?"

"Doesn't it always?" her boss grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Hitomi said and stood up. "Nice making business with you, Greg. I'm off to share the good news."

"What's your secret?" Greg asked as she opened the door to the office.

"Secret?" she questioned a little bit confused.

"You always manage to get us the juicy stories before anyone else does," Greg explained. "You're almost like a detective and probably the best journalist we have because of it. Maybe you have a second sight for these things?"

"Maybe…" Hitomi said grinning in a mysterious manner. "But then if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

Her boss shook his head at her.

"Alright Kanzaki, you're dismissed. Oh! And if my wife is out there tell her I've jumped out the window and died," he called after her.

"Uh...I think it's a bit too late for that, boss," Hitomi said pointing at a frizzy brown haired woman standing in the doorway in font of her.

Greg's face paled a bit and Hitomi had to bite down a laugh as he scrambled to his feet.

"Honey! How nice to see you! I was just about to-"

"Jump out the window?" came the non-amused of Greg's wife as she pushed past Hitomi to get into the office.

"Now darling…if this is about the evil pancake that self-detonated itself on the frying pan this morning and-"

Hitomi slipped past Greg's wife mouthing a 'good luck' at him as he looked at her imploringly not to leave him. She just gave him a thumbs-up and left him to his doom. Apparently his wife didn't take well to Greg's kitchen disasters…

Turning back to walk to her office she passed by the noisy cubicles of her co-journalists at The Tokyo Times. People were hurrying in and out of their little cubby holes holding stacks of papers, chatting on the phone or with each other, lining up at the coffee machine for the much needed dose of caffeine or typing away at their computer screens.

Most of the people smiled or waved at her as she passed by. Some men winked and a little group sipping coffee by the snack-machine catcalled.

'I knew that wearing this mini-skirt was a bad idea…' Hitomi thought grimly as she stepped into her private office.

"Well imagine who decided to stop by her office…" a male voice whispered into her ear as two strong arms circled her waist.

Hitomi's sandy-blonde tresses whipped around in surprise as she turned around to face the smiling face of her fiancée.

"Saito!"

"The one and only," chuckled the honey-brown eyed man.

Saito, although rather ordinary looking, had an athletic figure which most women would find quite appealing. He was dressed in an old pair of jeans and a polo navy blue shirt, his sunglasses sitting atop of his short cropped spiky hair. Disentangling herself from his embrace, Hitomi looked up at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come to visit his wife-to-be?" Saito said giving her his best I'm-hurt-therefore-I-pout kind of face.

"'Wife-to-be'? Whatever happened to 'fiancée'?" Hitomi said going round her desk to sit at the chair in front of her computer.

"Synonyms, babe, synonyms," Saito said turning to lean against her door, watching as she reached for a pen in one of her drawers.

"Glad that you've rediscovered your use for a thesaurus," Hitomi giggled as she scribbled something down in her agenda.

"Well, considering the infinite amount of books lying about in your apartment I was bound to stumble on one at some point," Saito shrugged. "Seriously, your apartment could be mistaken for a library!"

"I'm a writer, Saito. Books are my thing," Hitomi said.

"Really, now? I would have _never_ guessed!" Saito said sarcastically. "Maybe _that's_ why you've written a book that now is displayed on the bookshelves of every single bookstore in this entire country?!"

Hitomi stuck her tongue out at him and Saito laughed.

"A best-seller, wasn't it? What was it's name again…?" he said going over to sit on top of her desk.

"The Dragon King," Hitomi said softly.

Saito eyed his fiancée as she suddenly took on a far away look, a melancholic expression sweeping over her face as if recalling some tender memory stored away into her heart.

"It was a good book," he said. "You wrote it almost as if you were really there."

"Who knows? Maybe I _was_ really there," she said with a teasing grin. "So, how's training coming along?"

"Fine, as always," Saito said ruffling his short spiky brown hair. "The media came to pester me at the courts today to see if I was nervous about competing in Wimbledon and if I thought I'd be winning again. Stupid press…"

"Must I remind you that you fell in love with a member of that 'stupid press' that so likes to pester you," she said tapping him on the leg with her pen.

Saito chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"So I did, didn't I?" he said caressing her cheek. "But must I remind this pesky journalist and writer that she is also a track runner and thus makes her half a sportswoman. Quite compatible with a sportsman and famous tennis player, such as myself, don't you think?"

"Hmmm…yes, quite compatible…" she smiled, closing her eyes as he ran his fingers through the long hair of her ponytail.

"So, are we going to that charity ball today?" Saito said, letting his hand fall onto his lap.

"Yep. Remember it's formal wear," she reminded.

"Crap!"

"What is it?" she gave him an inquiring look.

"Forgot to pick up my tux from the drycleaners," he said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I better go before it closes."

"Okay," she said watching him head for the door.

"I'll pick you up about 8 o'clock, alright?" he said as he left.

"See you then!" she waved after him.

The door closed and she was left to stare at her computer screen. Glancing down at the engagement ring on her finger she sighed.

That was the life of Hitomi Kanzaki. Thriving journalist engaged with star tennis player, Saito Nimura. Perfect, wouldn't you think?

Running a finger over the diamond engagement ring she remembered the day they'd met.

She'd just been starting her journalistic career and her assignment had been to interview some famous sportsman. She'd tried getting an interview with an idol of hers in track racing but hadn't been able to set up the appointment. Instead she ended up interviewing Saito and with their mutual interest in sports they kinda hit it off from there.

"Guess I always _do_ fall for the sporty ones…"

She smiled whimsically and an unbidden image of Van and Allen fighting within their Gymelefs flashed through her mind.

"Wonder if Gymelef fighting is a sport…"

She twisted her engagement ring in thought.

'Van…I wonder how you're doing…'

* * *

She twirled around in a flutter of emerald green silk, surveying herself in the long-length mirror to make sure her image was just perfect. 

The evening dress she wore complimented her mossy green eyes, falling to sweep the ground at her feat. Her shoulders bare and a v-neck cut in the front, it allowed an enticingly moderate amount of cleavage to feast upon, still managing to maintain itself in the respectable boundaries. Curves that she'd developed throughout the years displayed themselves in an adequate manner, flattering her lithe-athletic figure. On her wrists dangled golden bracelets accompanied by a golden necklace that lay daintily around her slender throat.

Pursing her lips she added lip-gloss and batted her naturally long and defined eyelashes at herself, giggling at her reflection. A beautiful woman stared back at her through the mirror.

She looked like a goddess.

Turning on her high-heel stiletto sandals, she picked up her dress a bit so as not to step on it and made her way to the balcony of her apartment.

It was a nice night outside, a gentle summer breeze lifting strands of her hair to dance in the wind. Making sure that the broach with the wing design on it was still settled comfortably in her sandy-colored mane she let herself look out at the city lights and relax.

'It's been a while since I thought about Van…' the idea struck her as she gazed into the distance.

She'd been thinking about him ever since Saito had mentioned the book she wrote on her adventures in Gaea.

It had been strange really…she'd almost forgotten about him and Fanelia. Ever since Van had started to cut back on his monthly visits through their mind link Hitomi had begun to find other things to do, understanding that Van had other priorities at hand. But then her activities started making it more and more difficult to keep communicating...

She smiled a bit as she remembered their periodic communication in form of telepathy.

_'Van? You there?'_

_'Yeah. I'm here,' Van's voiced echoed through her mind._

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Just another tedious Council Meeting. The city is almost rebuilt and now we're starting to reconstruct the palace. They want to add an extra wing for fancy balls or some stupid thing like that.'_

_Hitomi giggled._

_'That would be nice. I bet that Fanelian balls would be absolutely glamorous.'_

_She heard Van snort._

_'Are you practicing as I told you to do?' he asked after a bit._

_'I am. Now I can control my visions. And most of them aren't negative anymore,' Hitomi informed him happily._

_There was a pause._

_'It would be nice to see you again, Hitomi...'_

_'I know Van. I know...'_

Predicting the future…she had the sight and still did. _That_ was the secret behind all her articles.

But he'd encouraged her to train her mind to do other things.

'It's been a while since I've done this…' she thought as she turned to look back inside her apartment.

Eyeing the purse that matched her attire she concentrated on it's form, weight and the illusion of it flying towards her. A familiar tingle washed over her and she watched in satisfaction as the purse began to float towards her.

_"If you believe hard enough, with your powers you could do anything," Van had said to her once. "You have a gift, Hitomi. Your mind power is unusually strong. Use it well."_

Hitomi sighed, catching the purse as it levitated patiently in the air beside her. Turning back to look at the night sky her train of thought focused itself on Gaea.

"Van…"

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine Fanelia as he had last described it, his voice, his presence, the anecdotes of the rebuilding of his kingdom and the time spent with their friends, Merle, Allan and the others.

She didn't realize the level of concentration she was focusing on this imagery. She was so wrapped up in her memories, in the reliving of her past that she didn't notice the faint pinkish glow she was starting to emit.

Her eyes popped wide open when she felt her feet being lifted off the ground and her body soar upwards. Suddenly everything was bathed in a bright blue light, a fierce wind encompassing her and whipping her hair around her in a wild frenzy.

'No…I can't! I can't be going back!' she though frantically as she scrambled to get a hold of the balcony railing.

She had a life here now. A comfy job, friends, a proud family…and she was going to get married to Saito, a wonderful, caring and polite man who loved her!

"Hitomi?"

Saito dropped the keys she had given him to her apartment in shock as he saw his fiancée suspended mid-air in a column of light. She turned towards him seeing his frozen figure as he held onto the doorknob of her bedroom door.

"Hitomi!"

He ran to the balcony and into the bright tunnel of light, trying to catch a hold of her dress. She tried reaching out to grab onto his outstretched hand but it was too far away.

"Saito!" she cried in despair.

The last thing she saw was Saito's broken face calling out her name.

* * *

o.0 

o.0

This is my first Escaflowne fic. I sorta fell in love with the whole story and well...Van is just SO **scrumptious**! I want to hoggle him to death and cuddle him and torture him for being just so CUTE!

**Darien**: (sweatdrops) Don't you have any compasion for the well being and health of the male species?

No. Should I?

**Darien**: Well, yeah...Unless you don't mind them becomeing some endagered race on the verge of extinction that is...

Would that mean that there would be no more Van-like men to drool over?

**Darien**: Yes.

(pouts) Life is so cruel!

**Darien**: Well, tough. You gotta live with it.

Well duh! It's not like I can live life dead.

**Darien**: Good point.

Okie-dokie! Please Review! I expect lots of nice little coments in order to continue with this story!!


	2. Unforseen Arrival

**Unforseen**

**by: Rainstorm Elegance**

**Chapter 2 – Unforseen Arrival**

**

* * *

**

Van Salanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia was _bored_.

"Concerning Fanelian law 143, we must address the problem concerning chicken rights and the current discussion of whether or not they may exceed certain norms of legislation-"

They had been going on for about an hour, arguing whether or not a flock of chickens (an endangered species in Fanelia) were allowed to lay their eggs on Fanelian rooftops. According to a report, some chickens had gotten violent and issued an attack on innocent citizens of the town by pelting their eggs at them.

"-the chickens could be planning to invade the kingdom and take over-"

"Council Orlen," Van interrupted, his grave voice resonating throughout the room. "I do believe the chickens are not planning a revolt against the kingdom. The weather has been bringing harsher winds than usual and the eggs must have being dislodged from the roofs as a result. Thus we get the acclaimed egg attacks."

The room hummed in agreement, nodding their heads at their King's logic.

"What do you suggest we do your Majesty?"

Van restrained himself from sighing in frustration. He _had_ to get a brighter set of council members and pronto!

"Remove the chicken nests and set them up somewhere else," Van answered trying not to make his tone of voice seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It would be rude if he did so, even if it _was_ true.

Another hum and buzz of agreement overcame the room.

Looking out through the window Van assessed the height of the sun in the sky and guessed the time to be around midday.

Getting up from his throne, he stood regally above the rest of the seated Council members and used his political power to dismiss congress. It was time he got a little break…

"King Van!"

The joyous cry of a certain pink-haired cat-girl echoed through the throne room as the guards respectfully bowed at her impromptu appearance.

"Merle? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the country of Lerderan?" Van frowned as the now teenaged Merle came up to him and promptly embraced him into a tight hug.

"I was," she almost purred as she nuzzled her nose into his muscular chest. "But I missed you too much to stay away, King Van…"

Van pushed her away gently and eyed the cat-girl with apprehensive wine-colored eyes.

She had grown, just like he had and everyone else for that matter. Her wavy hair had been tamed into a cute pig-tail that hung up to between her shoulder blades and her dress was longer and more suitable for court appearances. With deep blue eyes twinkling she was starting to develop into a very attractive cat-lady.

"Merle…I thought I had told you stay with Amelia," he said with a slightly frustrated sigh.

Merle pouted and crossed her arms.

"I don't like her. She's always sulking and is just _sooo_ boring!" she said with a little annoyed huff. "Talk about prissy princesses…Amelia must have been the stereotype from which every stuck up royal bimbo-head learnt from."

"You upset her again, didn't you?"

Merle looked away avoiding Van's narrowed gaze.

Van shook his head and lifted himself off his imperial seat. Just great. Now he had _another_ problem to deal with. Why couldn't those two _ever_ get along?

"Merle, go back to your room and unpack. I have matters I have to attend to," Van said striding away from the throne room.

"King Van…I…It's not that I meant to upset her…she just gets upset so easily!" Merle said as she jogged after him. "At least Hitomi wouldn't have-"

Van came to an abrupt halt making Merle bump into his broadened back.

"Merle. We aren't going to talk about this," Van's voice came out like frigid ice.

Merle peeked up at his face. His eyes were hard, cold, distant, his mouth carved into a grim line. He was gripping his sword as if holding onto his sanity when suddenly his countenance slumped into one of a defeated warrior.

It was like this internal battle he seemed to have with himself every time her name was mentioned. And Merle hated that.

"King Van…" she tried to touch his arm but he had begun to walk away before she could reach out to him.

Looking after him with sorrowful eyes Merle sighed and turned away.

She'd let him brood on his own for a while. Maybe that was best.

* * *

He had intended to go to his study but the thought of being trapped between four walls, sitting behind his desk irked him. He desired the freedom of the outdoors.

His cloak, the one with the royal emblem on it's back that signified his rank in the kingdom of Fanelia, billowed behind him as he made his way down the castle steps into the market place.

People were swarming the streets, standing behind stalls full of magnificent artifacts and scrumptious smelling foods or either strolling along the avenue taking placidly to one another. A few kids rushed past him, laughing merrily as they played a game of tag.

"Good afternoon, your Highness!"

Van offered the stall vendor a polite smile, stopping to inquire after his health and receive any complaints his citizens might have.

It wasn't unusual to see the King walk amongst the commoners. They loved him even more so because he did. Always listening to those who wished to notify him of their worries concerning Fanelia, he tried his best to appease their wishes. After all, as a leader his first priority was his people.

Continuing with his walk, he made his way to the main plaza, at the heart of the city. A green park, scattered with trees and flowerbeds, surrounded the plaza.

This place had a symbolic meaning to him. A meaning of what he was, what he had been and what he will always be: Gaia's savior and protector.

He stopped a moment to enjoy the ruffling sound of the leaves in the wind. A bird was serenading the flowers as they turned their bright faces to look up into the sun and to the side he spied a small water fountain splattering clear liquid into the specially designed rock pool.

_"What's this?" Van had asked, looking at the square package in his hands curiously. _

_"Open it," Dryden had urged. _

_It was the day of the reopening of Fanelia and a huge celebration had taken place, welcoming Fanelian citizens back to their homeland. Van's old war friends had been invited to the party and were currently sitting at a round table in the city square with the Fanelian King. _

_"It's…a book," Van had said rather flatly. _

_"Very perceptive, my friend," Dryden had grinned. "Although it's not any book. It's a book _I_ wrote. A script, which displays my incredible intellect and superior- Omph!" _

_"Just tell him what it's about, Dryden," Allen had interrupted, ignoring the merchant as he complained about his 'uncalled for jabbing' and 'broken ribs'._

_Merle giggled and Millerna just shook her head. _

_"Dryden has written about the events that took place in the Great War," Millerna explained instead. "It's become a sort of holy book in some countries." _

_Van raised an eyebrow at his friend. _

_"I got a little carried away in some parts," Dryden had admitted sort of sheepishly. "Maybe I described some things a bit too enthusiastically…but it was so much fun! Anyway, what's the point of creating a master piece of literature if you don't use the right literary tools?" _

_"What did you do, Dryden?" Van looked at him suspiciously. _

_"Oh, he just turned you into a semi-walking God that saved Gaia from destruction and named the little missy Hitomi a Goddess," Gaddess had said taking a gulp from his mug of ale. _

The Goddess of Wings he had called her.

Van smiled forlornly as he came to stop in front of the statue commemorating the saviors of this planet.

There stood Balgus, protector of Fanelia, standing guard in front of the small platform, which raised the figures of himself and the rest of his war companions. His eyes roved over their marble carved faces until he came to rest at the one at his side.

Hitomi…

"It's been a while, hasn't it Hitomi?" Van whispered softly up to her.

The young figure clad in those strange clothes and short cropped hair smiled benevolently back down at him.

"Your Highness!"

A royal guard came running up to him, out of breath. Immediately Van was on guard, fearing the worst.

"Your, Highness! The sky! It's opening up!"

His head jerked up to look at the heavens, his eyes widening in uncontained shock as he saw a familiar column of bright blue light slam into the ground somewhere in the city.

Without a second thought he dashed across the pebbled streets of his Kingdom, a pair of guards hot on his heels towards the tunnel of light.

A crowd had gathered at a safe distance away from the abnormal phenomena, creating a circle of curious and awed spectators as they spotted a figure gently descend from the sky.

Van watched, at loss for words as he saw her floating in the delicate waters of bright blue light, her golden locks caressing her rosy cheeks as they whipped around her. Ripples of emerald silk flowed in gentle waves around her ankles, her mossy green eyes wide, alluring, even though they were etched into an expression of complete surprise.

Gently, her feet touched the ground and the light vanished in a flash, leaving behind sparkling sphere beams that glittered around her, creating this ethereal effect.

"It's…the Goddess of Wings!" someone from the crowd cried out.

A loud murmur started spreading through the people but resided as they caught sight of their King.

Hitomi settled her confused lush green eyes upon his intense ruby ones and gasped.

He couldn't move. Entranced he watched her glistening lips move to form a word.

"Van…"

* * *

Hitomi and Van are back together and everything is perfect and dandy in this homo-sapien-sapien dominated world. Oh gleeful joy!

**Darien**: Is that sarcasm I detect in your voice? I thought you were a full blown supporter on HitomixVan couplings.

I am. But it's just so sad that I can't have Van all to myself. Oh the woes of having to conform with a Van plushie, millions of pictures of him, Van stationary, Van posters, Van keychains, Van stickers, Van nickers-

**Darien**: You got the guy's face imprinted on you underwear?! o.0

No. But it would certainly be fun, wouldn't it?

**Darien**: You're hopless...

Well. I have to give a hearty thanks to my wonderful first reviewers:

_DreamFlight_

_Missing White Wings 15_

_Inda _

_Kida Satsuki_

Thank you guys so much!! It means a lot to me if I get feedback and helps me spur me on and motivate me to keep on writing. Hopefully I'll be hearing from you guys again. And anyones else who liked my story, please review. It's just a press of a buttong and a few words of writing. Don't be shy now. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Unforeseen Reunion

**Unforeseen**

**By: Rainstorm Elegance**

**Chapter 3 - Unforeseen Reunion**

**

* * *

**

Hitomi's thoughts were in a whirlwind as she felt momentarily blinded and propelled through space.

Suddenly the flash of light diminished, a faint glow of bluish hue surrounding her vision. She could see the ground below her, stretched out like a patchwork blanket of brown, blue and green. As she got closer she could make out the distinctive buildings of what looked like a city in the Feudal Era of Japan, it's architecture a mixture between ancient Japanese and European Middle Ages. Overlooking the city stood an imperial palace, like a silent guardian overlooking the little kingdom nestled in-between a lush green valley. Somehow the landmark looked oddly familiar…

"Fanelia…" she whispered, eyes widening in recognition.

Slowly the breeze inside the column of light brought her down lower, the light intensifying for a few moments before leaving her submerged in whiteness. She felt her feet touch the floor softly, tenderly, and she stood there trying to see, willing her senses to come back to her.

And then the light disappeared.

Sounds assaulted her hearing, surrounding her and making her a bit dizzy. She felt like a startled deer, her eyes darting from side to side, trying to focus on a familiar face in the crowd of people that had gathered around her.

'What's going on? Am I back on Gaea? What happened to Saito? Who are all these people? Friends or foe? Where's Saito?'

She saw the buildings she'd seen from the sky now looming over her, aligned along a neat, pebbled street. This was distinctively Fanelia…but…it just wasn't possible!

'Okay, Hitomi. Calm down. This is just a dream. You probably zonked out on the couch again watching the weather channel or – oh my god…'

Her full attention zoomed in on an excruciatingly handsome man that had pushed his way through the crowd. Inky black hair tumbled in disarray across his forehead, strong broad shoulders heaving slightly, almost as if he had overexerted himself with some intense physical activity.

'And boy does that physical activity show itself well,' a little naughty voice in her mind thought. She couldn't help but notice his lean figure bursting with well-defined muscles and power. She almost giggled to herself as Yukari's voice popped into her head.

_'This man most definitely ranks in the Top 10 Hottest Men Alive list, 'Tomi. Damn he's CUTE!_'

Most certainly a very Yukari-thing to say.

But when the gorgeous stranger focused auburn-red eyes on her delectable green ones she felt her breath halt itself in her throat.

'That is…'

"Van…" she said, his name tumbling from her parted lips in disbelief.

"King Van!" shouted someone from somewhere in-between the mass of people.

The trance like state Van's eyes had cast upon her vanished the minute he turned to watch a blob of pink hair bound towards him.

"King Van! I saw a pillar of light in the sky and I thought that-" the pink blob, which was actually a young cat girl, turned a curious gaze on her. "Who's that?"

"Merle?" Hitomi asked tentatively. The girl certainly _looked_ like Merle, albeit an older version of Merle…

"Hitomi?! I should have guessed it was you! Who else would look as weird as you do?"

Yep. That was Merle all right. Right down to the obnoxious character and clinging posture she adopted onto Van's arm.

"Hello to you too," Hitomi said rather flatly.

"Still with that snotty attitude, I see," Merle practically sneered.

"Oh, look whose talking Miss Kitty-Kat," Hitomi shot back.

Both women glared at each other for a second before Merle burst into a head splitting smile.

"You haven't changed a bit," Merle said with a satisfied nod. "Welcome back…Goddess of Wings."

The crowd went wild at Merle's declaration; the murmur turning into a full-blown pandemonium of shouts and excited jitters.

"It _is_ the Goddess! She has come back from the Mystic Moon to grace us with her presence!"

"Our savior is back!"

"So the Goddess is real…"

Hitomi blinked. Goddess of Wings? What were they talking about? What was going on? She was no Goddess.

She turned to Van for an explanation but his dark locks nearly hid his face from view, his attention focused on the sword at his hip and the death grip he had on it.

'What's going on?' Hitomi thought perplexed. 'Why is Van looking so torn? Is he not happy to see me?'

Her whole demeanor saddened at the thought. She knew it had been some time since the last time they had spoken but…Maybe he was angry at her for coming back? Did he…did he still…

'No,' Hitomi shook her head. 'It's impossible for him to have kept on harboring feelings for me. We had come to a mutual agreement long ago that we'd keep on with our lives…'

_'Hitomi?' _

_Hitomi glanced at her roommate who was snoring loudly from her side of the room. Pushing her homework aside she closed her eyes and let Van's face materialize in her mind. _

_'I'm here,' she responded softly. _

_'How's University?' he asked. He seemed nervous about something. _

_'Fine. Is something wrong, Van?' _

_She could imagine him tense up and look to the side. _

_'No.' _

_'You sure? You seem a bit…out of sorts…' _

_'I'm fine. I was just wondering…Are you…Are you seeing someone else? As in a man, I mean.' _

_Was _that_ why he was all anxious? Was he worried she was having a relationship with someone else? _

_'No. I've been asked out on various dates though…Remember? I told you about the time that-' _

_'I remember,' he interrupted. He seemed hesitant before he continued. 'But one day your going to find someone you like, someone you might even learn to love…' _

_'Maybe. But even then Van, I'll still remember you…' she said, mentally trying to reach out and reassure him. _

_'Hitomi…I…I'll remember you too…' _

_Hitomi smiled sadly. _

_'Promise me Van, if you _do_ meet a woman you can love go ahead and love her. Don't let me stop you…just…please don't forget me…' _

_'I won't. I never will. I promise.'_

A tug on the folds of her dress brought her back into the present, ending her flashback and she looked down to find the cherubic face of a child looking back at her.

"Gwoddess?"

The innocence that surrounded the child brought a dazzling smile to her face and she couldn't do more but comply with the insistent tugging on her garb and kneel down beside the little girl.

"I am Callie," said the little girl. Sticking out four chubby fingers she said proudly, "I am twee years old and you are pweety."

Hitomi laughed, the sound echoing through the now silent crowd like tinkling bells as they watched in awe the scene before them.

"Thank you Callie. You are a very pretty young lady yourself," Hitomi told her tapping her on the nose making her giggle. "Where is your Mummy, sweetie?"

The girl pointed towards a woman who was watching them anxiously at the sidelines of the crowd. Picking the little girl up with tender care, Hitomi walked towards the woman, cradling Callie between her arms.

"You have a wonderful daughter, Ma'am," Hitomi said as she handed the woman back the little bundle of curls she held in her arms.

"T-Thank you, Goddess of Wings," the woman said retrieving her daughter.

"A good heart she has, this one. No wonder so many men fell in love the lassie," an old man who stood next to the woman and child said. "She should be called the Goddess of Hearts, she should."

"Why do you refer to me as a Goddess?" Hitomi asked the old man. "And which men are you talking about?"

The old man smiled a wrinkled old smile and pointed his walking stick to something behind her.

"By men I was talking about him," the old man responded.

Hitomi turned and caught sight of Van, his dark handsome features causing various females to glance adoringly his way every so often. He was staring at her intently, reddish eyes turning a molten dark color as they ignited with some unrecognizable flickering within their depths. Unconsciously she wet her lips and couldn't help the hot blush that flushed across her face when his eyes slowly started to rove over the contours of her body.

The old man had said Van had fallen in love with her. Van never said it aloud but she had suspected it. Specially after that time he came to retrieve her from Earth to come back to Gaea…

'But he may not love you now…' Hitomi thought bitterly remembering his troubled look when she first saw him break through the crowds.

Wringing her hands she started to walk towards him. She had to go say hello. It had been such a long time since they'd seen each other…

"Wait!"

Hitomi turned back to see the woman whisper something to the child and set her down on the floor. Glancing back at Van she saw him eye her curiously.

"There is something that the people of Fanelia would like to give you. A token of our gratitude for saving Gaea," the woman said.

The child came running back with a hastily done bouquet of flowers. The sweet smell of something similar to jasmine and lavender reached her nose as she inhaled the scent of the fiery red flowers.

"This is a beautiful gift…you really shouldn't have…I…"

But the words stuck in her throat. The flowers, they were so red…like blood.

All of a sudden she started to feel dizzy. Putting a hand to her head she tried to clear her blurring vision and continue addressing the Fanelian people.

"I…"

People were looking at her expectantly but she felt as if she had lost her voice. Merle had left Van's side to come up to her seeing that she was having some kind of difficulty. The flowers were being held to her chest tightly and her delicate frame was shaking slightly.

"Hitomi? Are you okay?" Merle said putting a hand on her bare shoulder worriedly.

Colors swirled in disarray before her and shadows started taking shape. A war, the clash of metal and cries of despair. A beautiful woman with lustrous brown hair weeping by an abandoned throne. Allen charging at someone with his sword. Van getting into Escaflowne. A handsome man smiling. Another man with his face sketched into fury. A field full of the red flowers she held in her hands melting into a sea of blood.

"Not again…" she whimpered collapsing into a bundle of emerald silk upon the pebbled floor.

"Hitomi!"

She saw Merle crouch down next to her. She felt Van's worry.

And then the world went black.

* * *

Hitomi groaned. 

"I feel like as if I got hit by a subway train…stupid underground metal contraptions…" she mumbled weakly burying her face into her pillow and then sniffed. "This pillow smells nice."

"Glad it meets your approval," the deep timber of a man chuckled.

Hitomi shot out of the bed, sheets flying in all directions.

"Van!" she cried seeing him sitting on the foot of the bed. The warmth in his deep ruby depths had her fidgeting as they took a moment to stare at each other.

"I thought I would never see you again…" Van practically whispered, still boring into her emerald pools with an intensity that made her blush.

"I thought so too," Hitomi said softly looking down at her lap. "How…How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Hitomi shook her head mutely.

"The pillar of light. You created one and it brought you back."

"I created one?" she asked in incredulity. She couldn't believe it. In the past she had tried to get back to Gaea so many times…and now? How was she able to get back now?

"I always knew you had the power in you," Van told her. "Even without the power of the Atlantis pendant."

"Is that why I'm being called Goddess of Wings? Because I created the pillar of light?"

At this Van chuckled.

"Not really. But it sure helped foment the rumor that you _are_ a Goddess," Van smiled.

"Great! Do I get a shrine or something to pay homage to my oh-so-confused self?" Hitomi asked sarcastically. Seriously…_She_? A _Goddess_? How on Earth could anyone come to _that_ conclusion?

"Actually, you do," Van said in amusement. "Ever since you went back to the Mystic Moon people took a liking to the tale that you really were a Goddess sent to save Gaea."

"So what else has happened that you didn't tell me about since we last communicated?"

Van looked guiltily to the side.

"About that…"

"It's okay Van. You started getting bogged up in your duties and I in mine. We were bound to cut communicating some time, right?"

"I know," his hands fisted themselves in the sheets. "Hitomi…I…"

His face was impassive, his handsome features turned down into a frown.

"Van?" Hitomi looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind," he said finally staring at the floor.

Silence fell over the room and Hitomi bit her lip.

She was back in Gaea. She was back with Van. But what about Saito? About her job, her friends and family back on Earth?

Saito's devastated face as he watched her hover in the air being sucked up by a mysterious pillar of light flashed into her mind.

He must be heartbroken…

The vision she had had in the streets before she passed out suddenly gripped her heart.

Was that the reason she was back? To prevent another war?

Meanwhile Van studied the features of the golden haired Goddess staring into space on his bed. Her emerald dress lay in shimmering folds strewn about her body, the material clinging to her breasts and then falling elegantly down to her dainty ankles. With Merle's help he had managed to take off those spiky shoes she had on earlier and they had left them next to the medium sized purse she was carrying on the bedside table.

Turning his attention to her hair he was amazed at how much it had grown. It framed her face wonderfully, honey spilling over her shoulders and falling cutely into her eyes, making her still look so innocent and angelic.

Without meaning to he moved, wanting to touch her.

The creaking of bedsprings alerted Hitomi of Van moving. Her head shot up when she felt calloused fingers brush a few strands of silky golden hair and tuck them behind her ear.

"You're hair is longer…"

She shivered at his proximity and sat tense as he leaned down to murmur into her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"I missed you, Hitomi…"

Suddenly all thoughts vanished from her mind, the only thing registering was the sole presence of Van, the gorgeous king of Fanelia and his close proximity.

Lips brushed her collar bone intimately, making a fire surge up from within her and sizzle in uncontained desire. Her hand clutched onto the front of his shirt as he cupped the delicate curve of her bare shoulder, his thumb caressing her gently. She moaned.

"Van…"

He shifted, his body heat encompassing her as he pulled her closer to his side, still not touching him completely. He brushed his cheek with hers, the tale-tale trace of a little stubble rasping her milky skin.

A knock at the door suddenly made them jump apart.

They stared at each other with startled looks, Hitomi's chest heaving as her heart pounded solidly in-between her ribcage.

"Your Highness?" came a hesitant voice through the door.

Van tore his gaze away from the beauty sprawled out on his bed, his eyes having made the treacherous journey down to her plentiful cleavage on display thanks to the v-neck cut in her dress.

Damn…Why was she so alluring? So appealing to his senses? Why did she come back?!

"What is it?" his voice came out harsher than he intended.

A pause.

"Your Highness, the council requests your presence in the throne room. It's about the Goddess of Wings, sir."

"I'll be there in a minute," Van said and listened to the footsteps as they vanished down the hallway.

"Van?"

He avoided looking at her, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to control his actions. What had he been thinking back there?!

He got up from the bed and quickly strode towards the door.

"Merle will come to see you and attend to you if you need something," he said before shutting the door with a slam.

Hitomi just sat there, paralyzed.

"What just happened…?"

* * *

Isn't Van a little naughty sexy boy? Yes he is! (Coos and cuddles/strangles Van plushie) 

**Darien**: Stop suffocating the stuffed bimbo boy and get down to the reviews.

(Whacks Darien over the head with Van plushie)

**Darien**!

Don't call him 'bimbo boy'! He's a hot macho man with wings.

**Darien**: (rubbing his head) What is that plushie stuffed with? Rocks?!

Bricks actually.

**Darien**: o.0…And you just hit me with _that_?!

Eh…hehehehe…I didn't do it intentionally of course. The Van plushie made me do it! I swear! I has mind controlling powers.

**Darien**: (glares)

Um…Review time!

* * *

**Queen-of-the-Saps**: Not fair! _I _wanted to have Van's face imprinted all over my tushie! (Pouts) Oh well. If it's not Van underwear, it's some other hot bishie underwear…(eyes glaze over and starts to drool) Oh the possibilities! 

**chroma**: Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing style. I'm always trying to perfect it, trying out new literary techniques and what-not. That's why I write. To improve myself and vent our some pent up imagination.

**DreamFlight**: Well, they might just conjure a chicken army, attack Fanelia in the middle of the night and then egg 'em till they're ready to scramble. Makes you wonder…Why did the chicken cross the road? Lol.

**aan**: It's your lucky day! Chapter 3 is here and 4 is underway!

**Macky**: Thanks! I will.

**Ethereal Juliet**: I sooo agree with you. Van should have his own shrine and a cult to honor his Van-ness. He's so adorably cute and hot and manly and macho and-and- (drools) I love Van…hehehe…

**Archangel Rhapsody**: Thanks!

**Inda**: Oh Hitomi will make _many_ prissy princesses whine…(cackles evilly). And of course Van will make many swoon, have a seizure, drool, and do drastic love-forlorn things.

**majka**: Thank you!! I really appreciate it when people compliment my writing style. It's what I live for. I just love writing and criticism to improve or just simply telling me it's good is always welcome.

**Random**: Thank you!! So happy you liked it. How about the new chapter? Likie?

**Missing White Wings 15**: Okay so it's not like they threw themselves into each other's arms and ravished one another passionately once they saw each other again…but…they got close! Ah…the joys of sexual tension. Wonder what will happen to these two lovebirds?

**Kida Satsuki**: No more waiting. Chapter 3 is here and ready to be reviewed!

**Anarchee**: Thanks!! Actually I'm just new to Escaflowne too. I just fell in love with the whole series (okay…I fell in love more specifically with Van…he's just so CUTE!…(giggles insanely)). And due to that I decided to write a continuing story to what might have happened after the series. I also added some stuff from the movie, though personally I prefer the T.V version.

**tigger093061**: Oh yeah…the marriage…Van and Hitomi are in for one bumpy ride. Will love prevail against all odds? What will Hitomi do when she finds out that Van has a wife? Oooo! The suspense!

**hikari uteda**: Updated! Likie? Please review!

**phil**: No need to worry. I'm one full HitomixVan supporter. I mean. It's their FATE to be together and in love. But that doesn't mean it won't be difficult…


End file.
